Family
by NirvanaGirl
Summary: Not really PG13 as of the moment, just violence. You might need tissues I don't know, many shippers and old character dynamics come out to play. Set after Seeing Red
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Hmmm do you think I would really even admit that I created Riley(well I do own the Riley in "As You Were" and his kick ass wife Sam:)) and anything after BTVS season 3 and Angel mid-season 1, spare a few episodes. Want to prove I do, well you will you will have to kill me first, cause I won't admit, nope not over my dead body!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own them, you know who does so I won't bother saying it.  
Summary- This does not flow with Angel since, I don't watch it anymore, set after "Seeing Red", in my perspective, Willow will respect Tara's death and not go crazy evil.  
A/N Don't flame. Especially on my shippers, if they aren't yours, constructive criticism, is welcome , but warning I have no grammar or spelling or the little thing called punctuation cause I don't have any, and no Beta Reader, interested, e-mail me at Retrogirl@superheros.as.  
  
Another A/N - you might find them throughout the story, sorry if it ruins it.  
  
Feedback- Its like a drug, e-mail me or leave a review.  
  
  
"Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do"  
  
~Chad Kroeger & Josey Scott - "Hero"  
Spiderman soundtrack.  
(Doesn't tie in now…I know…)  
  
  
  
Dawn sat up in her bed jumping off turning the music down. "What the…" She ran towards where she heard the loudest gunshot, in her mother's old room. She open the door throwing it against the wall. (Was it shut?) . She backed up in terror seeing Willow, her white blouse speckled in blood, Tara in her arms with a bullet wound to the chest.  
  
"Tara no, no damn it wake up baby, I love you, I love you so much." She was rocking the dead body back in forth in her arms, oblivious to the teenager standing there. "No," Dawn whispered, "No." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "TARA" Willow shrieked sounding like a wounded animal. Dawn ran out.  
  
She came in the backyard where she knew Buffy was looking for cameras. Xander was leaning over something, ripping off the sleeve of his shirt. She caught a glimpse as he tied it around her sister's shoulder. "Oh god." Blood was soaking threw, crimson, almost as much as Tara's. "Buffy come on, you can stay awake, your strong, I'm sorry I brought you back, but you," His voice began to come out in hitched sobs. "You have to stay alive, please," He heard Dawn running behind him.   
  
"Dawnie! Go call 911 now," He saw a gunshot go in the house. "Are you alright?" He asked skimming the crying girl over. "The gunshot, it hit Tara, she's not….." Xander caught on. "Go." He said.   
Dawn ran into the kitchen with all her strength. She yanked the phone of its cradle. "911, what's your emergency?" The voice almost sounded recorded, polite and calm. It made Dawn want to scream. "1630 Revello Drive, get someone here NOW! And I'll explain to you what's going on." She was frantic and barely understandable , but the trained professional heard it clearly. "Ma'am I ask you to calm down now what happened, ambulance should be there in five minutes, what are your relations to the injured?"   
  
"I'm not complety sure" Dawn swallowed. "My guardian's girlfriend, I think she died , she's inside, she was shot in the chest, my sister, is in the backyard, she got shot to, I don't know who did it." She said crying out in pain. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. He ambulance should be here, are you with the injured?" She asked. "No, I can, the…phones portable, I'm in the kitchen." She said. "Its alright, who is with the injured, if anyone? How did you find them?" Dawn cried out harder, why this woman was bombarding her with questions. "Willow, my guardian, friend, is with Tara, she is her girlfriend, and in the backyard, Xander, my sister Buffy's best friend is with her."  
  
"Is your mom or dad home?" She asked typing away. "No, my mom…pas-sed away la-s…last year, my dad I don't know, he might be in Los Angeles, like I said Willow is my sisters best friend, or did I say that, well they both are kind of my guardians, maybe Wills just lives her, why do you…" She heard the door hanging up. She ran to the door. "Upstairs to the right, and the backyard." She pointed both ways. Who could , or should she call?  
  
They did everything they could for Tara but she just wasn't responding. "I'm sorry; we have to call it, 4:15." The other medic nodded. . "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Willow shrieked pulling Tara up to her kissing her lips her forehead, rubbing her hair. "Tara baby wake up, please baby just wake up you can't die on me!" The two men watched the hysterical redhead, and found that maybe two females could be more than sexy it was pretty sure this woman was in love. "Look I am sorry, we have to …" The older one said. "She's not dead! She can't be dead." She said pulling up one of her girlfriends limp hands to her lips. "I love you so much, so much baby, Goddess just wake up. I'm better, you know that, no more magick, just please, please come back."  
  
Willow ran out as Dawn ran in the house. She ran into the room seeing Tara's body slightly curled, her chest wounded and...a shade of purple to her skin lighter than her pretty shirt. Could you turn purple that quick? Tears came down Dawn's face as she ran to her. "Tara, oh god." She said her voice cracking. She picked up the limp head into her lap and continued to cry.  
  
Willow came to find paramedics working on her best friend. "What happend?" She asked Xander. "Ma'm we need for you to stand back if we are going to help her." Willow jumped. Xander looked at the blood spread across Willow's shirt. "Oh God Wills you okay?" Xander asked.  
She shook her head. "Is Buffy..." "I don't know, they're working on her." He said looking over his red headed best friends shoulder worriedly at the slayer. "Are you alright?" He asked again, tears coming down his face at thinking of losing either one of the people so essitantal to his life.  
"Who did this?" She asked. "Warren...he had a gun, Willow what happend?" Xander asked again. "They shot Tara. Its her blood." She said evenly. Xander took a second to digest the information. "Tara's..." He traced some of the fresh blood on Willow's shirt. "Oh god."  
The paremedics lifted Buffy onto the stretcher. "We have to go, are you guys coming?" Willow ran back inside as Xander looked at her. He ran to the ambulance.  
  
After eight hours of surgery, Buffy wook up to find Dawn curled up on love seat with Xander not far from her bed. Both were sleeping, but Dawn's eyes blinked open. "Buffy." She said lunging herself at her sister, stopping short of her wound. "Hey Dawnie." She said softly her voice rough.  
"What happend?"She asked. "You were shot...in the chest...oh god Buffy I was so scared, you... I can't lose you again, or somebody else in the same--" Buffy cut her sister short. "Somebody else?" She looked at Xander , a little worn but alive and asleep in the chair. She ran her mind , realizing Willow and Tara were the only people in the house. Her heart nearly stopped again.  
"Oh Buffy...he shot Tara." Dawn said squeezing her sisters hand. "No...oh god...Tara." Buffy said softly, fondly thinking of the girl who had helped her so much after she came back the one she consoled in, the one who had done so much for her best friend, the powerful sororcess, the scooby member, and a good person through and through.  
She swallowed everything she was feeling. "How's Willow?" If her heart hurt this bad her best friend was most likely ten times worse. "I don't know we had to drag her away so the coroners...could, oh god." She said breaking down. Buffy painfully lifted a arm stroking her hand down her sisters damp face.  
"Xander had to help them, and he broke down to, he had so much blood on him from the people he loved. Willow ran back in the room clutching her shirt that was speckled in Tara's blood and curled up on the place she died, she won't come out, well once to ask if you were okay, if... they needed her to do something to save you." Dawn said. 


	2. How We Deal

READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!! Or this will make no sense, I revised the last one, thanks! Please review, or no more story:) I never get reviews probally cause I suck, *g* but anways thanks to the 3 reviewers this is for you.  
  
Willow grabbed a dagger from under her bed, Buffy had given it to Joyce so she could protect herself, she believed. She sliced her arm up from wrist to elbow, letting the blood trickle everywhere.  
Not enough to kill but she had to do something, she was getting the magick withdrawel all over again. She couldn't bring her baby back, she knew this, because she had died a natural death unlike Buffy.  
  
But this was Tara, her sweet blonde, sorcesses, who always knew what to say and do, and Willow loved the fact she brought the extraoridany woman out of her shy shell. God what was she going to do, how would she go on. Tara was her everything, when they broke up it shattered her, but she could live with it, cause somewhere Tara was out there just thinking about her, loving her, as egostictical as it sounded.  
  
But now... the coroner had zipped her body up like it was that day's trash, she was still standing over the spot, and heard them mumble "Sorry for your lost" to Xander downstairs. Sorry? They were sorry that her heart had been ripped out of her chest, out of all her friends chests, ruined so many lives cause some geek wanted to kill the slayer with a little peice of metal, and a complety innocent beutiful girl got caught in the crossfire. She let out a loud shreak like a wounded animal running to punch the wall. Now her blood was mixing that of Tara's , dead Tara...  
  
She crumpled down the wall. What had Buffy done when she killed Angel? Oh right run away. She refused to leave her family, Dawn for one was taking almost as much as her. But could she stay?  
  
  
  
Xander wook up finding Dawn sitting next to Buffy on the bed chatting softly. "Oh god Buffy."  
He ran to her gently wrapping his arms around her stomach. "You know , got to stop this dieng stuff, cause, its like only funny once Buff,"  
  
He said stroking her hair. "Maybe twice but, if happens again, and now Tar-" He choked. "I love you so much, you know this?" He asked. Buffy nodded as Dawn looked on.  
  
"Now I know you're okay I will go get you some real food, slayer food." He chuckled a saddened laugh. He hugged her once more kissing her forehead putting his hand on her cheek as she covered it, he walked away their hands separating.  
  
"Um Buffy, I have something to tell you..." Dawn said softly. "What?" She asked in her tone she used with Dawn so many countless times. "I called Angel, he will be down here soon." She said.   
  
"Why?" She asked raising a eyebrow. Dawn bit her lip. "Willow said it almost killed him...after you died she is the one who went to L.A to tell him...it was tearing up that he wasn't with you when you died, that he couldn't save you...and just incase this time...I just thought he should know, but he's sorry he couldn't come right away, somehow..."  
  
She trailed off thinking of how to phrase her words. "He was going through a bad couple of months, I think right before mom passed away... he slept with his sire... I think her name was Darla, the one who bit mom, well they resurrected her...and 9 months later she had their child by saceficing herself for it. Angel you know, not thinking he could have kids fell in love immetiditaly but some guy, Holsa or something, that Angel and the sire chick totured in the past took the baby, Connor is his name, and jumped in the portal...some hell dimension, so he's kinda wrecked in the moment, and jeez that was a mouthful."  
  
Dawn said in a light tone trying to make her injured sister less tense.  
  
Buffy swallowed any feelings she was having. "He must be feeling horrible." She said softly. She took her sisters hand and took the other one on her cheek. "I love you Dawn, more than anything, you're so much more than a reponsiblity, your my baby sister, my child, and a part of me, there is not a moment that goes by that I don't worry about you, I love you so much you know this right?"  
  
Buffy asked, she couldn't grasp possibly what Angel was feeling, not thinking he could have a child, having one and losing it...it didn't matter that Dawn wasn't real, she felt real, and she loved her to death, litterally.   
  
"I know." Dawn said. "I love you to." She whispered. "That's why I died the first time, maybe I was sick of everything, but I wasn't about to sacerfice you for the sake of the world, I have already sacerficed to many people, that I love, I couldn't do it again, my only regret was leaving you guys behind."   
  
Dawn pushed down the metal thingy crawling on the bed wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist avoiding her chest and grabbing on of her hands. "I know, just don't do it again okay? I love you." The two fell asleep. 


End file.
